movie geek
by xrifree
Summary: .Brian, Michael and a reluctant Justin watch Dirty Dancing.R R please


Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Do you have to remind me?

A/N: So this is another one-shot that didn't quite make it to the Letting you Go series. As such it is set after 513, but I guess it can be placed anywhere after the 3rd season. It is also possibly slightly OC…

**Movie geek.**

Justin was looking forward to a quiet night at the loft. A good fuck, a hot shower maybe and lots and lots of sleeping.

When he pulled the door open, he was greeted by Brian and Michael immersed in watching a movie on the liquid television. Justin smiled. Even though his partner was not someone who watched a lot of TV, it was still one of the first things he had bought when he could afford it again, after launching Kinnetic.

"Ugh. Are you guys watching that movie again?"

Truth was he had never seen Dirty Dancing, but he could probably recite the dialogues by heart now.

"Shush." Michael answered him. "It's at the good part." He giddily informed him.

"Isn't it all good?"

"Of course. But this is extra good." Michael indicated.

"I don't understand why you keep watching these old movies. At least this one is not black and white…"

"It beats Dancing with the Stars any day…" Brian finally graced him with a reply.

"Well, yeah. But everything beats Dancing with the Stars."

Justin kept standing behind the couch, looking at the TV, with his coat still on.

"I don't get it." He went on after a minute. "She is ugly. And that puff… talk about bad hair day."

Neither Brian nor Michael found his statement worthy of commentary.

The protagonists were doing crazy stuff like dancing on tree trunks and jumping on top of each other on fields. And then they were in a river.

"Well hello there." Justin grinned. OK, Patrick Swayze is hot. For 50 years ago.

"Will you just shut up and get your ass over here?" Brian told him, irritated at the interruption, his eyes still glued on the screen. "You can learn a thing or two from these 'old movies' as you call them. Maybe actually get over all that junk you see every night."

"ok!" he took his coat off, jumped eagerly on the couch and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Brian's lap.

Brian was having pop-corn? Man, he must really love this movie.

Right. He wasn't actually eating any, judging from Michael's crumb filled clothes and Brian's own perfectly clean ones.

10 minutes later, Justin was going over lists of colors his cabinet was in need of replenishing with.

"This movie is boring…"

He heard a collective gasp.

"Kids these days…" Brian whispered and Michael agreed with a disapproving tsk tsk tsk.

Justin was getting exasperated. Not only were they watching a boring old movie, not only was there no hot fucking happening, but Brian had pretty much ignored him the whole while for the sake of a teenage horny fantasy.

"Briiiiiaaan…" he leered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shit. His 'sexy voice' usually had Brian doing handstands. He turned on his side, so that he was facing Brian.

"So… after the movie is done… what do you want us to do?"

"We can go to the diner and eat something. I'm getting tired of popcorn." Michael replied for Brian.

Justin ignored him. "Or…" he let his palm travel up the length of Brian's arm and end up caressing his cheek "Michael can leave. And then we can try out some things I picked up on the way home…" he passed his palm over the man's chest "You know… _alone_…"

That got Brian's attention thank god.

"I like the way you think." He said, tearing his eyes from Babe's exploits on the screen.

Justin smiled brilliantly and dipped his hand in the bowl between Brian's legs. Only to get a handful of popcorn of course.

"You'll like the things I do even better." He promised.

Brian leaned in to kiss him. His lips tasted of salt. He had had some popcorn after all.

Just as things were starting to get interesting, with Brian's hands having found their way around Justin's waist, and his tongue blissfully brushing against the other man's, Michael let out a loud squeal.

"He got back! He is going to Babe's table!"

Brian turned back to the screen with blinding speed.

Justin glared at Michael. "You've only seen this scene 500 times." He snapped. Stupid Michael. Stupid movie. Stupid Patrick Swayze.

Justin sulked in silence, throwing an annoyed look at Michael now and then.

And then, just as Babe took a leap of faith and ended up in Swayze's arms, Justin noticed.

"Brian… Are you crying?"

Brian gave him a terrified look and wiped frantically at his eyes that were starting to tear up. "Of course not!" he replied perplexed.

Justin looked on amused, while Michael- his own face a teary mess- exclaimed "It is so perfect isn't it? They are together again!" Justin could swear his voice cracked at the end.

"What's the big deal? They probably break up two months later anyway. And this movie is totally not worth crying over."

Brian turned to him once again, looking in doubt of the blond's mental health. "What are you made of? Stone?" he asked.

"Come on! You didn't even cry when we watched The Notebook."

"The Notebook is idiotic." Brian shot back.

"Whatever. So… Is it over yet?"

"Any minute now." Michael whispered, as if afraid if he talked too loud Johnny and Babe might break up.

When the credits started rolling on the screen Justin exclaimed "What? It doesn't even end on the kiss, just random dancing?"

"You can't honestly be saying you didn't like this movie." Brian told Justin.

In the meanwhile Michael finished blowing his nose on tissues, and started cleaning up the mess he had created eating popcorn.

"Not really. But I guess if you are old enough to have seen it as a teen, it kind of makes sense that you like it this much."

Before Brian could answer, Michael started saying his goodbyes, so the whole issue was forgotten.

Justin moved to the bed, leaving Brian to sulk on the couch. 20 minutes later, Brian still hadn't followed.

Justin went to the living room and stood in front of him. Brian was curled on the corner the couch's arm created, watching –surprise surprise- a Marlon Brando film.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just watching my _old_ movies on my _old_ sofa, eating my _old_ popcorn."

Granted, a cute grumping Brian was a rare occurrence and should be cherished. But, Justin had other things in mind.

"Well… that's all fine and good… but you see…" Justin extended his arm "nobody puts _my_ baby in a corner."

Brian took the offered hand and pulled Justin on the couch.

And lets just say Justin's night got a hell of a lot better after that.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading and/or reviewing! :)


End file.
